Party Pooper Pants (credits)
|- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" |''"Party Pooper Pants"'' |- |'Storyboard Director' |Aaron Springer |- |'Storyboard Director for Song Sequence' |Erik Wiese |- |'Storyboard Artist' |C.H. Greenblatt |- |'Written by' |Aaron Springer C.H. Greenblatt Mark O'Hare |- |'Animation Director' |Frank Weiss |- |'Creative Director' |Derek Drymon |- | colspan="2" | |- |'Executive Producer' |Stephen Hillenburg |- |'Line Producers' |Donna Castricone Helen Kalafatic Anne Michaud |- |'Art Director' |Nicholas R. Jennings |- |'Supervising Director' |Alan Smart |- |'Storyboard Supervisor' |Sherm Cohen |- |'Story Editor' |Merriwether Williams |- |'Writers' |Mr. Lawrence Mark O'Hare Merriwether Williams Derek Drymon Stephen Hillenburg |- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" |Cast |- |'Tom Kenny' |SpongeBob, Narrator, Gary, Patchy, Announcer |- |'Bill Fagerbakke' |Patrick |- |'Rodger Bumpass' |Squidward, Smart Fish, Diver Dick |- |'Clancy Brown' |Mr. Krabs |- |'Carolyn Lawrence' |Sandy, Helen |- |'Mr. Lawrence' |Plankton, Larry the Lobster, Lou, Fish #2 |- |'Mary Jo Catlett' |Mrs.Puff |- |'Lori Alan' |Pearl |- |'Dee Bradley Baker' |Husband Fish, Fish #1, Officer Dude Fish, Late Fish |- |'Sirena Irwin' |Minnie Mermaid, Wife Fish, O'Malley, Lady Fish |- |'Carlos Alazraqui' |Dude Fish, Late Fish |- |'Sergio Ristie' |Kind Neptune |- |'Kevin Michael Richardson' |King Neptune (voice) |- |'Stephen Hillenburg' |Potty |- |'Paul Tibbitt' |Fisherman |- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" |Extras |- |'Renae Bright' |Party Extra #1 |- |'Rich Magallanes' |Party Extra #2 |- |'Bruce Cheng' |Party Extra #3 |- |'Jennie Monica' |Party Extra #4 |- |'C.H. Greenblatt' |Party Extra #5 |- |'Kent Osborne' |Party Extra #6 |- |'David Greer' |Party Extra #7 |- |'Carlos Palazio' |Party Extra #8 |- |'Stephen Hillenburg' |Party Extra #9 |- |'Brita Peterson' |Party Extra #10 |- |'Dennis Hoorter' |Party Extra #11 |- |'Kristina Peterson' |Party Extra #12 |- |'Helen Kalafatic' |Party Extra #13 |- |'Adriene Rey' |Party Extra #14 |- |'Carson Kugler' |Party Extra #15 |- |'Kimberly Russell' |Party Extra #16 |- |'Ian Lantz' |Party Extra #17 |- |'Jennifer Saxon' |Party Extra #18 |- |'Christina Leah' |Party Extra #19 |- |'Troy Stetson' |Party Extra #20 |- |'Renee Massaro' |Party Extra #21 |- |'Justin Stiles' |Party Extra #22 |- |'Paul Tibbitt' |Party Extra #23 |- |'Art Bell' |Party Extra #24 |- |'June Bliss' |Party Extra #25 |- |'Kit Boyce' |Party Extra #26 |- |'Dan Cheser' |Party Extra #27 |- |'Marcy Lynn Dewey' |Party Extra #28 |- |'Margaret Hou' |Party Extra #29 |- |'Nathan Johnson' |Party Extra #30 |- |'Steve Kellams' |Party Extra #31 |- |'Katie Mitchell' |Party Extra #32 |- |'Kenny Pittenger' |Party Extra #33 |- |'Alan Smart' |Party Extra #34 |- |'Mishelle Smith' |Party Extra #35 |- |'Hanzhi Tang' |Party Extra #36 |- | colspan="2" | |- |'Casting Director' |Donna Grillo Gonzales |- |'Casting and Music Coordinator' |Jennie Monica |- |'Executive Assistant' |Elise McCollum |- |'Supervising Recording Engineers' |Krandal Crews Bill Devine |- |'Recording Engineer' |Justin Brinsfield |- |'Production Dialogue Supervisor' |Tony Ostyn |- |'Animatic Supervisor' |Paul Finn |- |'Animatic Editor' |Brian Robitaille |- |'Assistant Storyboard Artists' |Zeus Cervas Heather Martinez Caleb Meurer |- |'Original Character Design' |Stephen Hillenburg |- |'Character Designer' |Todd White |- |'Prop Designer' |Thaddeus Paul Couldron |- |'Character Clean-Up' |Eduardo Acosta |- |'Layout Supervisor' |Kenny Pittenger |- |'BG Layout Design' |John Seymore Paula Spence |- |'Background Painters' |Peter Bennett Michael Chen Andy "Spike" Clark Calvin G. Liang |- |'BG Scanning Department' |Stephen Christian Steven Kellams Eric Stanton |- |'Education Consultants' |Cindy Press, M.A. Claude Goldenberg, Ph.D. Dan Anderson, Ph.D. Karen Hill-Soctt, Ph.D. Rebecca Coryea, Ph.D. Sandra L. Calvert, Ph.D. Susan B. Neuman, Ph.D. |- |'CGI Animator' |Hanzhi Tang |- |'Supervising Color Stylist' |Teale Reon Wang |- |'Color Stylist' |Dene Ann Heming |- |'Production Coordinator' |June Bliss |- |'Production Assistants' |Marcy Lynn Dewey Derek Iversen |- |'Final Checker' |Karen Shaffer |- |'Senior Director Technical Services' |John Powell |- |'Technical Engineering Assistant' |Jim Leber |- |'Post Production Supervisor' |Eric Weyenberg |- |'Additional Post Production Services' |Mishelle Smith Michael Petak Jeff Adams |- |'Picture Editor' |Kip Gibson Gayle Mc Intyre Faust Pierfederici |- |'For Monterey West Sound' |- |'Re-Recording Engineers' |Thomas J. Maydeck, C.A.S. Brian Harman, C.A.S. |- |'Supervising Sound Effects Editor' |Robert Hargreaves, M.P.S.E. |- |'Sound Effects Editor' |Scott Kolden |- |'Foley Mixer' |David West |- |'Foley Artists' |Patrice Atiee Scott Kolden |- |'Post Production Sound Supervisor and Mixer' |Timothy J. Borquez |- |'Sound FX Designer and Editor' |Jeffrey Hutchins |- |'Sound Editor' |Tom Syslo |- |'Re-Recording Mixers' |Eric Freeman Roy Braverman |- |'Foley' |Suzanne Angel Paul Aronoff Tim Chilton Bob Costanza Anthony D'Erasmo Erich Gann G. Michael Graham Blake Marymor Sharon Michaels Steve Nelson Terry O'Bright Jill Sanders Richard S. Steele Randal S. Thomas Dave Torres Mark Allen Brian J. Armstrong Timothy Crich Dave Griffiths Brett Hinton Caleb Hollenback Andy King Austin Krier Jacob McNaughton Sam Munoz Nick Neutra Patrick Ramsay Colin Rogers Edmond Rogers Keith Rogers Noel Vought |- |'Music Editor' |Nicolas Carr |- |'Music Composed by' |The Blue Hawaiians Los Meltones Lovecat Theo Mondle Jeremy Wakefield |- |'"SpongeBob SquarePants Theme Song"' |Lyrics by Stephen Hillenburg, Derek Drymon Composed by Hank Smith Music Performed by Pat Pinney |- |'"Underwater Sun"' |Composed by Peter Straus Lyrics by Stephen Hillenburg Performed by Lux Interior |- |'"Bird Brains"' |Composed by Peter Straus Performed by Stephen Hillenburg, Steve Belfer, Carlos Palazio, Googe |- |'On-Line Editors' |Kip Gibson Dan Aguilar Otto Ferrene Barry Cohen Gayle Mc Intyre Faust Pierfederici |- |'DaVinci Colorist' |Dexter P. |- |'Post Production Services' |Smart Post Sound Goldcrest Post Production London Hacienda Sound Post Pacifica Sound Group Encore |- |'Animation Services' |Yearim Productions, Inc. Lotto Animation Toon City Animation, Inc. |- |'2nd Animation Services' |Wang Films Productions, Inc. Cuckoo's Nest Studios |- |'Animation Director' |Alice Ho |- |'Production Manager' |Yu Mei Wang |- |3nd Animation Services |Yearim Studios Co., Ltd. |- |Supervising Director |Dong Young Lee |- |Director |Gi Hong Jeong |- |4nd Animation Services |Yeson Animation Studios |- |Animation Director |Park Dong Kwon |- |Production Manager |Kim Il Suk |- |5nd Animation Services |Rough Draft Korea Co., Ltd. |- |Animation Directors |Yu Mun Won Dong Kun Won |- |6nd Animation Services |Toon Town Animation |- |Animation DIrector |Sung Chan Le |- |7nd Animation Services |Big Star Enterprises, Inc. |- |Animation Director |Gi Tak Cha |- |Production Manager |Yeong Il Jung |- |8th Animation Services |Dongwoo Animation Co., Ltd. |- |Animation Director |Song Geuk Sik |- |9th Animation Services |Sunwoo Entertainment Co., Ltd. |- |Animation Director |Chan-Young Park |- |Production Manager |Gab-Hee Han |- |'Overseas Supervisor' |Doug Williams |- |'Live Action Island Footage by' |Bad Clams Productions, inc. |- |'Title Still Photography by' |David Frapwell |- |'Stock Footage Provided by' |Fish Films Footage World Image Bank Film by Getty Images Producer's Library Service |- | colspan="2" | |- |'Storyboard Directors for Live Action Sequences' |Jay Lender Dan Povenmire |- |'Scene Timing for Live Action Sequences' |Tom Yasumi |- |'Live Action Sequences Written by' |Jay Lender Dan Povenmire Merriwether Williams |- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" |Live Action Sequences |- |'Director' |Mark Osborne |- |'Line Producer' |Nick Paine |- |'Assistant Director' |Luke Scully |- |'2nd Assistant Director' |Andrew Harvey |- |'Camera Operator' |Drew Giannetta |- |'Wardrobe' |Teri Valazza |- |'Makeup Artist' |Tony Candelaria |- |'Special Costumes' |David Candelaria |- |'Puppeteers' |Cameron Baity Mark Caballero Cesar Romero Jonathan Silsby Seamus Walsh |- |'Food Stylist' |Claire Crespo |- |'Specialty Prop Makers' |Cameron Baity David Candelaria Mark Caballero Seamus Walsh John Ramsay Cesar Romero Jonathan Silsby |- |'Gaffer' |Kelly Waldman |- |'Electricians' |Craig Kief Bob Lowry |- |'Board Operator' |Robert Dick |- |'Grip' |Vic Price Doug Lasater |- |'Swing/efx' |Dennis Hoerter |- |'Camera Assistant' |Greg Williams |- |'Jib Operator' |Tony Porto |- |'Video Assist' |Alex Cacciarelli |- |'Production Mixer' |Dave Kirschner |- |'Boom Operator' |Craig Dollinger |- |'Construction Coordinator' |Matthew Haynes |- |'Script Supervisor' |Varda Hardy |- |'Costume Assistants' |Lisa Damato Lisa Harris |- |'Costume Dressor' |Blanca Harper |- |'Set Dresser' |Nee Le'au |- |'Assistant Set Dressors' |Michael Triant Walt Strom |- |'Craft Service' |Greg Bruhamer |- |'Stage Utility' |David Woods |- |'Still Photographer' |Christine Marie |- | colspan="2" |Live Action Sequences 2nd Unit |- |'Camera Operator' |Helder King Sun |- |'Camera Assistant' |Karen Del Rio |- |'Audio' |Craig Rovello |- |'Make-Up Artist' |Lisa Carey |- | colspan="2" | |- |'Developed by' |Derek Drymon Tim Hill Nicholas R. Jennings |- |'Special Thanks' |See 'African Cats' Save The Savanna Rich Magallanes Alan Smart Stephen Hillenburg African Wildlife Foundation Nick Jennings |- |'2nd Special Thanks' |With the assistance of the Government of Canada, "Canada" Canadian Film or Video Production Services Tax Credit Program Ontario Film and Television Tax Credits Ontario Media Desdipence Corporation, The Government of Ontario - The Ontario Film And Television Tax Credit |- |'Production Executive' |Eric Coleman |- |'Executive in Charge of Production' |Lolee Aries |- |'Special Thanks to' |P.S. 101 Andrew Draper School |- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" |"SpongeBob SquarePants" and all related logos, titles and characters are trademarks of Viacom International Inc. © 2002 Viacom International Inc. All rights reserved. |} |} Category:Episode credits